


N°29, Stop growling at me

by apollo41



Series: Screw Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, M/M, Steve is a labrador, Tony is a cat
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony è il gatto nero che continua a infastidire labrador!Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N°29, Stop growling at me

**Author's Note:**

> E torno con un paio di altri aggiornamenti a questa serie. Durante la giornata di domenica si è tenuto un event su un gruppo di facebook (quello menzionato nelle ff con il titolo Fandom Pills che sono nel mio profilo) e sono riuscita a scrivere su un paio di punti della mia lista per la SCREW challenge. Avviso che questi fill sono stati scritti in un tempo molto limitato e ricontrollati al volo subito dopo esser stati scritti, quindi è altamente probabile ci siano più errori. Mi scuso per questo, se li vedete e avete voglia di farlo, segnalateli pure che provvedo a sistemare.  
> Il link al regolamento della SCREW per chi è interessato. <https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/917638054923884/>  
> E ora vi lascio a leggere questa schifezza. Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: Prompt del Drabble SunDay: Stony. Tony è il gatto nero che continua a infastidire labrador!Steve. 
> 
>  

**_29_ _. “Oh, stop growling at me, c'mon._ _"_**

 

Steve si lamentò per l'ennesima volta, aprendo un solo occhio e sbirciando il sinuoso gatto nero che gli si stava avvicinando. Sapeva quali fossero le intenzioni di Tony: si sarebbe accostato alla sua schiena, avrebbe fatto le fusa strusciandosi contro il suo pelo e poi gli sarebbe saltato addosso e lo avrebbe usato come cuscino per il resto della nottata. Era una brutta abitudine che Tony aveva preso sin dal giorno stesso in cui Steve era arrivato in casa.

Steve, al tempo un ingenuo Labrador di circa un anno, si era fatto abbindolare per bene. Non che non avesse provato ad impedire a Tony di saltargli addosso; però Tony aveva mormorato un “Oh avanti, smettila di ringhiarmi contro” tra le fusa prima di iniziare a fargli quello che era a tutti gli effetti un massaggio sulla pancia e... Beh, Steve rinunciò ben volentieri a far cambiare idea a Tony.

Certo non poteva sapere che l'errore di quella singola volta, gli sarebbe costato il dover diventare il letto del gatto di casa per il resto della sua vita. Ma in fondo, in inverno, quando di notte l'angolo con la sua cuccia diventava fin troppo freddo, gli faceva comodo avere quel gattaccio che gli dormiva addosso.

Era un po' meno piacevole quando lo infastidiva durante la giornata, ma che poteva farci, era una vita da cani dopotutto.


End file.
